Give Me Back My Shadow!
by Kamitara
Summary: The GoM and the Seirin Basketball's top two players are finding that life together is not easy. It has pretty much no point, no plot, and no other chapters. It's my attempt at comedy. I don't own KnB. and I'm going to try to find the picture later to make as the cover image.


**A/N: so this is my attempt about comedy. I was inspired by a picture I saw when I was looking up genderbends for KnB… No idea how this picture got into genderbenders… but I'm glad it did! **

It was quiet; almost too quiet for Kagami Taiga… It shouldn't be this quiet when the Generation of Idiots –as Kagami called them now- was around.

The Generation of Miracles had somehow appeared (with company) at the same hotel as Seirin's basketball team; going so far as to having rooms right next to each other. The boys had denied knowing anything about the team or other members staying there, though Kagami didn't believe them.

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi-san yelled, running into the lobby where Kagami, Aomine, and Midorima were. Kagami figured the other boys were being mean to her or something, however unlikely it sounded. "Please help Kuroko-kun!"

Kagami froze; even Midorima looked up from the book he was reading.

"Wha…? What's wrong with Tetsu?" Aomine asked, looking slightly surprised.

"I wanted to go ask Kuroko-kun if he wanted to go shopping with me later but I couldn't open the door and weird sounds were coming from inside! It sounded like the others were arguing about something then I heard a loud thud and it got really quiet! Something bad happened, I know it!" The pinkette gushed.

Aomine waved a lazy hand though, "It's fine; someone probably just dropped something. Relax."

"But what about the door, huh? Why wouldn't it open?"

"It was locked."

"I had key though!"

"Momoi-san," Midorima interjected, "what makes you think something happened to Kuroko?"

"Akashi-kun was in the room! He might have lost his temper!" Those words sent a shiver down everyone's spine. Kagami was the first to move, getting up from his chair and running down the hall to the stairs. Aomine was next, followed then by Momoi and Midorima.

When Kagami made it to room five-twelve, he slid the key card into the slot and turned the door handle at the green light. Even from outside, he could hear a struggle.

"What's going on in her-!" He was cut off by the door being yanked close again. He stared at the door for a second before going to open it again; but this time, the handle wouldn't turn. "What's going on?! Open the door!"

"Guys…!" The hushed voice of Takao Kazunari said, "The others are outside…!"

"Takao, open the door! Where's Kuroko?!" Kagami yelled, still yanking on the door handle.

"Shoot! They know we have Tetsu!" Takao shouted, not caring to hide his voice anymore.

"So Kasunari's in there as well." Midorima said, standing next to Kagami. "If he's holding the door, there's nothing for us to worry about."

Aomine grinned. "Are you sayin' you were worried about Tetsu, greeny?"

A vain appeared on Midorima's forehead, his eyebrow twitching as his eyes closed. "Shut up, idiot."

Another voice called out from the other side of the door then, the words causing the four outside to freeze once again.

"Ow, ow, ow, Kurokochii, please stop it! I give up! No, not the face-" The words were cut off by a loud smack followed by a thud.

"Oh no, Kise-kun! Are you alright?" Takao asked. Kagami took the distraction as an opportunity to try opening the door again. He yanked it open a fraction of the way before it was closed again. "Wah! I could use some help over here, Bara-chan!"

"What…? Just use your strength, Takao-chin." Murasakibara's voice said from far away.

"I am! Tai-chan is stronger than me!"

"Oh ho, so the little birdy finally admitted he's weak?" Aomine said, chuckling. Kagami dared to look back at him through his struggles and saw the teenager leaning against the wall with Momoi sitting on the floor next to him. He looked over at Midorima and saw him sipping a soda.

"You are all insane! Don't just stand there, help me open the door!" He yelled, giving the door another yank; it opened a good three inches before shutting again.

"Nah, I'm enjoying watching you try." Aomine replied.

Midorima sighed, "I've had enough. Takao, open the door."

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan, but I can't! Aka-chan asked me to do this!" Takao's voice called back.

"Akashi asked you to do this? Why?"

"I can't tell you that either, he says it's a secret…!"

It was at that moment a maid came down the hall. "Um, excuse me but there are complaints about noise from the neighbors." The poor woman cringed away from the three men, slightly afraid.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am." Momoi quickly walked to the lady. "But a friend of ours is… uh…" She struggled for the right words.

"Playing a joke on us and doesn't know when to stop." Aomine cut in, losing his terrifying smirk in place of a somewhat "normal smile". It seemed to calm the woman a bit, going so as to making her blush.

"Alright then… just… try to keep it down." With that, she left.

Midorima looked at Aomine, a teasing smirk on his lips. "Who would have thought an idiot like you would be womanizer."

"Shut up! If I didn't do that she would have gotten the owner or something!"

"Give me back my shadow, damn it!"Kagami yelled, oblivious to everything around him. He put his foot on the door, and trying to push it open.

Midorima noticed this however, and pointed something out to Kagami. "Don't you think that pushing against a door that opens by pulling would only succeed in keeping the door closed?"

"Shut up already!" The redhead yelled with a slight blush on his cheeks as he put his foot back on the floor and put his other foot on the wall. This seemed to be what he needed to open the door, Takao falling to the floor and knocking Kagami backwards, who fell onto Midorima's legs causing him to also fall, as the door flew open with a bang.

"Kuroko-kun!" Momoi squealed as she hopped over the boys and into the room, leaving a laughing Aomine behind.

"This is too funny! Where's my camera?" Aomine said between laughter as he reached for his phone in his pockets.

Kagami was about to throw Takao off him and smash Aomine's phone when Momoi screamed.

"Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun!"

Kagami still threw the teen off him but ran into the room besides running at Aomine. What he saw made him freeze once again.

There on the floor, was Kise with Kuroko on top of him, pinning the blonde in a Boston Crab Hold.

"Please, Kurokochii! I promise I won't do it again! Please, mercy, mercy!" Kise yelped, trying to tap out; Kuroko wasn't having it though.

"What happened here?" Midorima asked when he finally got off the floor and walked into the room.

Akashi, who was sitting on a sofa in a corner, sighed and stood up. "I was hoping that this would last a little longer, it is so much fun watching Kuroko act this way, but it seems the fun should end now." He turned to Kuroko and said with a smirk. "Tetsuya, that's enough."

Kuroko looked at Akashi, staying in the Crab Hold a few seconds longer before letting the blonde go; Kise sighed and rubbed his arm.

"Kuroko… what's going on?" Kagami asked.

"It's noting, Kagami-kun." Kuroko dusted himself off and started to walk out the door when Aomine blocked him.

"I'm curious now; what happened?"

"Ki-chin was going to send pictures of Kuro-chin to everyone and Kuro-chin tried to kill him." Murasakibara said lazily.

"Really?" Momoi's eyes turned into stars, her hands clasping together over her chest. "What were they?"

Kise was about to reply when Kuroko glared at him, causing the blonde to shut up.

"I believe Ryota has the pictures here." Akashi said, walking to a picture on top of a copy machine. Kuroko turned around and shot his hand out to grab the photo before Akashi. When he grabbed the picture, he turned around and ran out of the room.

"Hey!" Everyone yelled after him. Aomine was the first to start the chase, followed closely by Momoi, then Kagami, Takao, and Kise; Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara walking behind them.

"Kuroko, wait, I want to see!" Aomine yelled. _'When did he become so fast?' _

Kuroko ran down the stairs and into the lobby, passing Riko and Huuga.

"Kuroko-kun?!" Riko yelled in surprised, jumping out of the way. The pair watched the five other teenagers running after the smaller teen.

"Damn it! Where'd he go?!" Aomine yelled angrily as he turned a corner seeing that Kuroko had disappeared.

"Takao! Find Kuroko!" Momoi told him excitedly.

"I need to know where he is first for it to work!"

"Who are you looking for?" A voice asked behind the group. Everyone screamed and jumped around.

"Kuroko! Where's the picture?!" Aomine demanded.

"What picture?" He asked.

"The picture that I was going to copy and send to everyone!" Kise exclaimed, getting in the pale boy's face.

"I don't know what you mean." Kuroko turned his head away, about to walk away.

"I think I know what happened." A knowing voice said. The group turned around to see Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara walking up to him. "Does anyone smell the smoke?"

The group stopped and sniffed the air a little, becoming confused.

"I believe our dear Tetsuya burned the picture." Akashi informed them.

A series of whines went through the group, a few eyes glaring at the teen.

"Oh! I just remembered! Kuroko-kun, do you want to go shopping with me?" Momoi asked, grabbing onto Kuroko's arm.

**A/N: Okay, I have to say this… I was listening to "The Unholy Quartet: Does An End of the Year Thing" with JubyPhonic, Rachie, Chishio, and Anthong… It's a YouTube video… I was laughing so hard that I had to stop typing this story and just sat there on my bed laughing in a curled up ball. I love JubyPhonic… She is amazing! For anyone who goes and listen to it, be warned: it has language, insane people, and is 3 hours 27 minutes and 14 seconds. You won't stop laughing for long. I am still listening to it now, and they are reading really weird fanfics… Oh gosh…! Hahahahah!**


End file.
